Falling Stars
by vastare
Summary: She's lively, loud and just plain naive at times. He's distant, smart and silent. They're so different from one another and yet they could not be better fitted. Sora and Leon, opposite has never looked this good before. SoraLeon one shots and drabbles
1. Moonlight Enchantment

**Hello there, it's me again. Well I decided to finally post these. These are all one shots and drabbles that have been originally written for sl-snowblossom community at livejournal. Still I wanted to share them with you guys. Be warned that some of them are very AU and I do mean very.  
**

**This will most likely be updated every sunday, seeing that that's when the weekly challenge ends. Anyways enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Title:** Moonlight Enchantment

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme: **Moon

**Rated:** T

**Word Count: **2835

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Warnings:** None.

**AU or Cannon:** AU and a bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star.

**Beta:** Royal blueKitsune. Thanks!

---

_There was once a young man who could not find his way in the world. He felt lost and confused. He loved his little sister very much but fate was cruel and took her away from him, leaving him all alone. He did not have anyone else but deep down inside he knew that there was someone out there waiting for him, even when he didn't want to acknowledge it. _

There wasn't much in the world left for him. His little sister Sophie had been buried yesterday and whatever link he had with the outside world had been severed once and for all. She had been his last living relative and with her gone he found himself understanding what true solitude was like. And yet Leon Oswald was not one to give in so easily.

He did grief but no one would see him shed a tear. He was a strong man both in body and spirit and his emotions were locked up tight. Still the need to get away from the apartment he shared with his little sister was too strong and unconsciously he decided to flee those memories and feelings.

_He fled from the rest of the world. Blindly and unconsciously he searched for that one person...in hopes that she would make him whole once again.  
_

Not wishing to deal with the outside world any longer, he packed his bags and left the busy city of Paris. He traveled for months, not staying too long in one place. Until finally he headed to the country side where had bought a cottage a few months ago. He had needed to get away...and standing in front of the small wooden cottage he felt slightly more at ease. He could breath again...at least for now.

_He finally found solace in a small cottage between the mountains and the woods. A place barely touched by men and full of peace and life. Yet not even that was enough to calm the yearning in his soul.  
_

Night came quickly but sleep did not come so easily to the pale haired man. Even though he was surrounded by the calming nature, he still could not find that inner peace he desired so much.

However Leon did not really care or at least he tried not to care. He had tried reading a book but not even that managed to calm the jumbled feelings inside him. It was well passed midnight. Feeling restless he decided to take a walk. He did not know where he was going and he did not care.

_He needed to go somewhere, he did not know where. All he knew was that something or someone was calling him.  
_

The full moon was out tonight, illuminating the way for him as he walked through the surrounding forest. As he walked he recalled the stories that he heard as child. One of them in particular had caught his attention. It was about the forest nymphs.

He could recall some parts of the story, not all of it, but still enough to smile softly.

Her name was unknown but she was said to be very beautiful, with the face of an angel and a heart as pure as snow.

She came out each full moon and danced to the moon goddess, praying for the return of her soulmate.

That's all he could remember of the story though. Nevertheless this story had always struck a chord within him, he wasn't sure why.

He chose not to dwell anymore on such thoughts and instead concentrated on the path in front of him. He did not know where he was going. His thoughts were too jumbled at the moment. Thoughts of his little sister swirled through his mind and he found himself once again drawing into himself. Sophie had been the last attachment he had to the rest of the world in a way. His parents had died very young leaving the two of them to fend for themselves.

With no more living relatives, they were sent to an orphanage. Life had not been the best for them there but they did survive. Together they managed to overcome everything and yet now she was gone.

Without Sophie there was not much for him right now.

He had never felt like he belonged to begin with. His silverish white colored hair and his violet eyes were enough reminder of that. To most he had been an outsider and no matter how hard he had tried he had never been able to fit it. He finally stopped trying and instead of trying to find his place between his fellow peers, he chose to be the loner.

All he knew was that he not found his place in this world yet and with the way things were going it would probably never happen. Not without Sophie, not without his dear sister. Violet eyes darkened at the thought.

_  
He walked and walked for minutes, hours, he did not know. His thoughts haunted him and sucked the last bit of breath out of him. He felt like he was lost and that the rest of the world did not want him...and in return he did not want the rest of the world.  
_

Before he even knew it, he had walked further and further into the woods and had come to a stop at the beginning of a clearing. The wind blew gently around him, causing his long hair to sway gently with the gentle zephyr. For a moment he just stood there gazing at the field of long grass.

All of the sudden though something caught his eyes.

Small glowing lights seemed to appear almost out of nowhere. His gaze followed the small lights, which swayed in the gentle breeze. He quickly concluded that they were fireflies. A small smile appeared on his lips.

The light bugs twirled around the clearing, creating small intricate designs in the dark sky. It looked beautiful and for a brief moment he wished that Sophie was here with him.

However all thoughts left his mind as he noticed a small figure appear almost out of nowhere between the fireflies. The moonlight bathed her petite frame and he couldn't keep his gaze off her.

_  
He finally came to a stop and found himself in a clearing surrounded by fireflies. The scent of nature invaded his senses but even though he was surrounded by beauty offered by Gaia herself, all he had eyes for was her. A goddess...an angel...a nymph...  
_

She was small and petite with rouge colored hair swirling around her as she twirled freely.

She wore a simple white strapless dress that reached just below her knees and swirled around her with each move she made. Long arms moved gracefully in the air as she swayed. She danced freely to music she alone could hear, her feet barely touching the grass below her feet.

Her skin shone and it seemed almost like she was covered in stardust. She was a vision in white, bathed in moonlight and surrounded by nature in its truest form. It was like she belonged there.

She was beautiful.

_  
Something came alive within him as he observed and he found himself reaching for her. _

_  
_He unconsciously took a step forward, something in him wanting to touch her.

She must have sensed him for she stopped in her tracks and turned around, honey brown eyes pinning him to the spot. Her eyes reminded him of those of a cat and for a moment he found himself remembering those stories that he had listened to as a child but his common sense made him push those silly thoughts away. He did not believe in such things.

Schooling his features he took a step towards her and watched as she tensed a bit but did not move away. He took that as encouragement to get closer to her.

_The small and beautiful nymph did not run away. She stood quietly waiting for the young man to approach her. With every step he took, he felt something tighten within him.  
_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A smile appeared on her lips and he resisted the urge to allow that simple display affect him.

"I've been waiting for you." She giggled lightly, her smile becoming bigger.

"What are talking about?"

_  
His voice was cold and callous as he asked her who she was, causing her pain without him even knowing it. He did not remember her and it almost brought her to her knees but she tried to be strong.  
_

Something flashed in her eyes. It disappeared very quickly but it was enough to send a pang of something undescribable through his heart.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked softly, turning away from him and focusing her softened gaze at the moon above their heads.

"What am I suppose to remember?"

"I..." she tensed and was ready to bolt but his hand shot out and wrapped tightly around her wrist and pulled her against him. A startled sound left her lips as she was pulled flushed against his taller form.

_  
Wanting to escape after hearing his harsh words, she tried to run but he was stronger and faster than her. Before she could even try, he had her already captured in his arms. He smelled like fire mixed with rain. Even though she was scared she found herself relaxing in his embrace.   
_

Her cheeks heated up and mimicked the color of her hair as she found his intense eyes boring through hers. She tried to pull away as wrapped his arm around her waist and the other release her wrist and reache for her face but her struggles were proven in vain. He was too strong for her and she just slumped against him as his fingers brushed away her red locks to reveal pointed ears which were adorned with various twinkling earrings. Instinctively her ears drooped in embarrassment.

"What are you?" Her honey brown eyes snapped open as she felt his hot breath against her neck.

"Don't you remember?"

"Should I?" he challenged, not liking the way he was feeling at the moment. He felt like invisible strings were wrapping around him and pulling her towards this unknown female. He could not allow this. He had never allowed himself to feel for another, except his sister and he would not start now.

She seemed perturbed by his words, her brown eyes losing some of its shine as she lowered her face, hiding her expression from him. Once again that same feeling of guilt washed over him like cold water, causing him to internally shudder. Nevertheless her voice snapped him out of his musings.

_She felt her heart shatter at his denial. He did not know her. He did not care for her. She felt like she was breaking but still she did not want to give up.  
_

"Have you ever felt like you didn't belong?" she whispered quietly.

It was his time turn to be surprised. How did she know? How could she know?

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise she managed to pull away from him, extracting herself from his grip. She saw the slight confusion in his eyes and it gave her hope. He could still remember. Feeling slightly relieved she felt her spirits lift somewhat.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she grinned at him before twirling around and away from him. Coming to a stop a few feet away from him, she turned once again to gaze at him. Resolution shone in her eyes and for a moment Leon wondered what this creature was planning.

"You don't belong out there. You belong with me. I have been waiting for you for so long."

Her voice was steady and showed her belief in those words she just spoke but the longing in her voice could not be missed. He felt something long forgotten stir in him and he made his way towards her. She did not move from her spot. She stayed where she was even when he towered over her, his much larger frame looming threatening to swallow her.

_He could not believe what he heard but deep down inside he knew it was true. She had been what he had been searching for so long.  
_

She was brave, he admitted to himself.

"Why would I go with you? What would you offer me?" He needed to understand, even when his heart already told him all he needed to know. He was taken aback when one pale hand reached for him and was laid on his clothed chest just above his heart.

"What does your heart tell you, Leon?" His name rolled like sin off her tongue and he felt himself shudder at the intensity. His heart thudded rapidly and he was certain that she could feel it.

He swallowed hard. Her touch alone stirred feelings so new to him but at the same time so familiar that it left him slightly breathless and craving more. He felt the iron cage around his emotions start to creak and rattle. He was about to snap. Closing his eyes, he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Leon?"

Her voice.

The catalyst.

The iron bars broke.

Violet met honey brown. Time seemed to stop.

She gasped as his larger hand wrapped around her dainty one and pulled her against his. Her lips parted in protest but he swallowed whatever complaint she had as his lips descended on hers. He was hungry, he was desperate. He craved her, he desired that life she seemed to breath into him. He did not understand what was happening and he did not wish to think as he devoured her.

He nipped on her lower lip, only to soothe the bite with his tongue, enjoying the mewling sounds she made in the back of her throat. Something sparked in him, something that had died with his little sister Sophie.

It was like that ice barrier around his heart finally fell apart. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her small fingers wrapping in his silver mane and tugging lightly at the silky strands. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her small body fitted perfectly against him, her curves clearly felt through the thin white dress she wore.

_He kissed her for all he was worth. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Something broken was finally restored.  
_

It felt exquisite.

It felt right.

It was meant to be.

His deep bluish violet eyes snapped open and pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"I know you," he whispered laying his forehead on hers, his eyes sliding closed.

_He stepped away as memories long forgotten rushed towards him. He remembered her. She was his and he was hers. They were meant to be.  
_

How could he forget, how did he forget? The veil that had been laid on him lifted completely. He could remember how they met, their first kiss, their first night together. He could remember everything.

"You remember." It was a simple statement but it was filled with such hope that he couldn't stop himself from laying a soft chase kiss on her lips

"I remember...but how?" He felt elated and yet confused. He could not understand how he forgot about her.

"Does it matter?"she asked in return.

He did not answer but he knew deep down inside that it did not. All that mattered was that they were once again together.

"Leon, it's time to go," she whispered softly, taking his hand in hers.

"Go?" he asked softly not understanding what she meant.

"We don't belong here, the moon is almost gone and we need to return," she whispered.

For a moment fear made him pause but one look at her face, made it disappear.

"Let's go, Sora" he muttered.

Her name barely a whisper was enough to make her smile brightly. Not able to resist, she threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly to her. She was so small compared to him but she fitted perfectly against him. Raising her face, she stood on her tip toes to gaze at him.

"I love you,"she whispered with such fervor and conviction.

He did not reply but instead sealed his lips to her once again, assuring her of his feelings for her.

And as the moon finally disappeared, the two lovers were gone as well.

_They say that the nymph and the human lived happily ever after but no one really knows. All everyone can be sure about is that when love is true and when it's pure, no matter the circumstances, lovers and soulmates will always find one another._

* * *

**  
A/N: Comments, reviews are all appreciated. Next one shot will be posted tomorrow. Until then.  
**


	2. Shadow's Dancer

**Yes, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews and here's the second one shot. **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Shadow's Dancer

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme: **Myth

**Rated:** T

**Word Count: **1840

**Genre:** Drama, General

**Warnings:** None.

**AU or Cannon:** AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star.

**Beta:** No one. Sorry for the mistakes.

---

She shuddered as the large doors shut behind her with a resounding thud. The urge to run was overwhelming but she forced herself to stay put where she was. Her friends depended on her after all.

She could still recall the way that they had tried to protect her from the guards but in the end she had begged them not to interfere. She did not want them hurt...especially not because of her. A selfless person like her would not be able to bear seeing her friends hurt in any way.

With that thought in mind, she had docilely allowed the guards to take her away, even after Rosetta pleaded for her not to go. It had been hard to leave them and walk away just like that, especially not knowing if she would ever return.

Yet she had needed to, if only to protect them from what she did not even know.

She did not recall what really happened after she got to the castle. Everything happened too fast. All she could recall hearing was that she was to be delivered to their king.

The fearful shadow king.

She shuddered violently as she recalled hearing the tales of the mysterious and savage king. The images that were called to mind caused her fear to escalate even more, so she quickly pushed them away. She needed to be brave if she was to escape from here.

Still it would be easier said than done. Her only means of escape were those doors behind her and she was almost certain that she would not be escaping through there, not when there were guards waiting outside on her if she decided to do anything stupid.

Taking a deep breath, to try and calm herself, she turned her attention to the room. Her large innocent honey brown eyes shone with uncertainty and fear but the potent fire of determination wasn't hard to miss as she gazed at the dark room.

The only source of light in the large space were the white candles that were placed on the small wooden tables in the corner. However instead of being comforting the light of the candles only created haunting shadows along the room that only made her more aware of where she was and who was waiting for her.

She almost jumped out of her skin as a low and silky voice cut through her thoughts.

"You have hair as red as fresh plucked strawberries. It's such a rare color, my little dancer." Her eyes instantly sought out the owner of that seducing voice. Movement of the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she quickly whirled around to see him standing there. His eyes were the only thing visible as the sparse light of the candles illuminated only that part of his face.

The way the shadows wrapped around him, reminded her painfully of why he was called the shadow king to begin with. A dangerous man, a demon he was said to be. Yet no one knew who he truly was.

She gasped and stepped back as more candles flared to life, finally fully illuminating the other occupant of the room.

His cool blueish violet eyes pinned her to the spot and found it suddenly hard to breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she found herself unable to look away from his intense stare.

She had heard stories about him. He was the feared prince of darkness, the monarch of the shadows. A king, a warrior, that knew no equal. He commanded his armies without mercy as he went to war and did not stop at anything or anyone in his path...not until victory was acquired.

No one knew how this feared prince looked like but all who had ever seen him, claimed that he looked like a demon. Bloodlust burned in his eyes and all who gazed into those hellish pools had his or her soul instantly stolen.

However now that she laid her eyes on him, she could truthfully say that those were only stories. He looked nothing like a demon and his eyes were simple cold pools of blueish violet that send an unknown shiver down her spine. He was far from a demon, he was only a man, a very handsome man, but a man nevertheless.

Spider spun silk like hair, fell in waves of shiny threads along his bare shoulders and back. Strong aristocratic's features were visible to her as he stared straight at her. His face alone was enough to assure her that he was royalty, for she had never seen a more beautiful man.

Pale skin like the marble that could be felt under her bare feet hid sleek muscles from her view but with each exhale and inhale of breath and even the tiniest of movements was enough to show her the way those slick steal bands moved under that pale flesh of his.

Hidden Power.

The bed he sat on was large and made of the deepest and darkest mahogany wood that she had ever seen and the sheets a deep burgundy color. It was a stark contrast with his pale complexion, hair and eyes. However it suited him in a way that she could not describe.

He sat calmly there with his back leaning against the large headboard behind him. His whole posture radiated fatigue and for a brief moment she found herself wanting to alleviate that loneliness that he seemed to drown in so easily.

She reluctantly admitted that she did not see a demon or the feared shadow king. She saw a tired, jaded man and the compassionate strings of her heart tightened. He stared a moment longer at her, before looking away, his gaze seeking the only window in the room.

"Many are terrified of me. They think of me as a monster, a beast that will devour their souls. A demon in flesh and bone." his voice was barely a whisper but in the large quiet room it sounded like the roaring thunder that could be heard when storms were on the way.

"I grow tired of this myth that I've become." He once again turned to gaze at her. Honey pools locked with cool violet, two different souls reached out for one another.

"Do you fear me like others do?" His voice did not waver but she could hear the slight desperation in it.

"I do not know you well enough to not to fear you. I heard stories and I'm sad to admit that they have influenced my opinion of you," she answered truthfully.

She did not know where the courage came from but she was glad that her voice did not tremble.

"I'm a man but I'm also a king and all that I did was to protect my people."

He did not know why he was telling her this but to see her so afraid of him, made something deep inside of him tighten. Since the first time he saw her, he knew that he had wanted her. She was only a simple traveling performer that happened to be passing through his lands but there was something about the strawberry haired dancer that had caught his attention.

Feelings which he had long since buried inhaled new breath and took root once again like seeds looking for fertile ground to grow. He had been loath to admit at first but he finally consented to have found a light in his otherwise dark world.

The way she had performed that day had reminded him so much of his dear sister that it was hard not to want her by his side. Unlike those brotherly feelings he had held for his sister, these sentiments he harbored for this fiery dancer were very different. The pale haired king did not yet understand the concept of love but he was certain that he could learn it with her.

His eyes snapped towards her as he heard her soft footsteps nearing him. The intricate and expensive cream colored silk dress she wore, slid along the cold marble floors with each step she took towards him.

There was still fear in those eyes but there was also something else that gleamed in those honey gems. Hope had always alluded him but as he gazed at her, he could not help but hope.

"I'm no one to judge you my lord. I can understand your reasoning behind what you did but I'm not someone who you should be explaining yourself to." she whispered softly, kneeling next to the bed.

She was so close to him now and he wanted nothing more than to touch her but he did not know if she would allow him to do that.

"I want to tell you this," he murmured, hand reaching for her even when his consciousness told him that he might scare her.

Honey brown eyes widened in surprise.

Her mind telling and warning her that he was too close.

However she did not move, not even when one of his large calloused hands reached for her face.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt warmth invade her from that simple touch alone.

"Do not fear me." There was a certain tiredness in his voice that caused her heart to cry out for him.

"I don't," she whispered without any doubts.

Leaning into his touch, she allowed her eyes to drift shut, missing the soft and small smile on his face.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked softly, moving and bending towards her so that he was only a breath away from her.

Her eyes snapped open and a maidenly blush stained her cheeks when she noticed how close he was. Nevertheless his question did not elude her, not even when her mind was still processing his closeness to her at the moment.

"I will." She found herself answering.

She gasped as strong arms wrapped around her and hoisted her up. Before she could even mutter a word of protest she found herself pressed against a hard chest and arms wrapped protectively around her smaller frame.

"What's your name, my little dancer?" Hot breath danced along her ear, sending delicious tingles down her spine.

"Sora," she managed to squeak as he nuzzled her neck and a hand gently caressed her back.

"My name is Leon. Thank you Sora."His voice seemed lighter now and she felt elated for some reason.

She did not reply though, for she did not know what to say. So she just relaxed against him. She did not understand why she would agree so easily with his request but something in her told her that it was right. There was something in this dark man that had managed to ensnare her like moth to the flame. It was perplexing but all she knew was that where she was at the moment, was where she rightfully belonged.

And she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

* * *

A/N: Comments and reviews are always appreciated. 


	3. Flame

**Title: **Flame

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme: **Fire

**Rated:** T

**Word Count: **623

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Warnings: **None, maybe a bit of suggestiveness

**AU or Canon:** Canon with hints of AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star.

**Beta:** No one, forgive my mistakes.

---

At twenty two years of age, Sora Naegino had to admit to herself that life was good. She had a job she loved, her health was good, she had friends and family that cared for her and most of all she had a loving and devilishly handsome boyfriend who at the moment seemed content to be using her as a giant teddy bear.

She almost chuckled at the last thought. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom this time, instead he had been perfectly happy with having his way with her in front of the large fireplace on top of that fluffy carpet she loved she much, of course she hadn't complained but who in their right mind would have complained.

Her cheeks flushed lightly as she recalled their earlier activities, Leon could be quite persuasive when he wanted something and unfortunately for her, she could never say no to him, not when he was so masterfully reducing her to a pile of female goo as he kissed and touched her in ways that would probably make her friends blush if they ever found out.

The man was evil.

He was pure, delicious, masculine, sexy evilness topped with white silky hair and violet bedroom eyes...and he was hers.

The petite acrobat couldn't stop the soft laughter from leaving her lips at the thought. She certainly was turning into quite a possessive girlfriend wasn't she? She was certain that if Leon knew what she was thinking, he would probably find it amusing as well. Her French fiancee seemed to enjoy seeing her angry or at least annoyed.

She jerked out of her thoughts though as she felt the large warm hand on her bare hip, squeeze her gently.

"Haven't I tired you enough?" Leon's deep voice washed over her.

Just when she was ready to apologize for waking him, she felt him latch his lips unto the back of her neck, teasing the sensitive flesh there. A soft squeak left her lips, causing him to chuckle softly, releasing the now bruised flesh. She was growing tired of those hickeys he enjoyed giving her so much. It was embarrassing enough when May pointed them out to her and suggest she used some make up to cover her lover's bite marks, all the while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts by Leon's deep and silky voice.

"You should sleep." He whispered, kissing the spot just below her ear.

She was mentally debating if to hit him or not. How did he want her to come up with coherent sentences when he was teasing her this way.

'Evil...'

She gasped.

One of his hand was now dangerously close to the underside of her bare breasts, his fingers tracing imaginary circles on her warm flesh. Another kiss on her neck was enough to make her moan softly. He was going to be the end of her, her conscience pointed out but at the moment she could not care.

"I'm not tired," she found herself answering, her voice coming out huskier than she had wanted.

She felt him smile against her neck and for a brief second she wondered what he was thinking but before she could even ask what he was planning, she found herself on her back with Leon looming over her.

"I should remedy that." The smirk on his face told her exactly how he was going to tire her out.

However it was the heated fire in his eyes that made her shiver in anticipation, but as he pressed his lips against hers she couldn't help but ask herself if this was the way the curious moth felt when drawn to the always seductive flame.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, comments are appreciated. 


	4. Autumn Regret

Thanks to everyone for all those wonderful reviews. Here's the next one shot, I hope you guys like this. **

* * *

**

Title: Autumn Regret

**Author: Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Theme: Forest**

**Rated: T**

**Word Count: 1558**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**Warnings: None**

**AU or Canon: Canon with hints of AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star.**

**Beta: No one, forgive my mistakes.**

**---**

Honey brown eyes gazed at the reddish brown leaves above her head. The drops of water that still clung to foliage glistened lightly when the few rays of sunlight that managed to escape the dark clouds fell upon them. Under other circumstances she would have found it beautiful but not right now.

Only a short time ago, the leaves had been green but almost within the blink of an eye, they had shifted their colors as they announced another time in their life. Autumn was already here and just like the season, Sora found her life changing around her...and not necessarily for the best.

Letting out a sigh, the petite woman leaned against the large oak tree. Having been caught in the pouring rain a few minutes ago, she was currently soaked to the bone and shaking like a leaf and should probably be seeking some shelter by now and take those wet clothes off.

The throbbing of her ankle though was enough to remind her that she was not going anywhere for the moment, not unless she decided to walk on her hand the whole way. She winced as she tried to move her ankle a bit. Truthfully she could walk on her hands if she wanted but the problem was that she did not know where she was to begin with or which way she needed to take.

Yes, she thought absentmindedly as she lowered her eyes to the soaked and leaf covered ground around her, she was lost. Of course none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for Leon. She could feel the slight irritation at the thought of the man but something else drowned out her slight anger.

Sadness.

Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to sort through her muddled thoughts. A gentle breeze picked up, causing her deep strawberry locks to flutter around her as she shivered lightly.

There were times that she felt utterly lost when it came to her boyfriend. He could be so affectionate one moment and the next he would brooding and pushing her away. The redheaded starlet admitted to have found the situation difficult at first and found herself crying more than a few times as she thought that he did not want her anymore but as the time passed she understood that even though they were together, Leon still had a part of him that he could not let go.

There were times that she wished to be able to blame his deceased sister for causing such a deep wound in him but just as quickly as the thought appeared, she would push it away, feeling extremely guilty for having even thought it in the first place.

Still she found herself feeling more and more isolated from the Kaleido Star Pegasus as the months went by. Assuring herself that things would get better, she held on and tried to remedy their relationship but...nothing seemed to work.

She loved him, she truly did...but it was becoming a bit too much for her. Arguments would get started about the most insignificant things and there were times that she felt like Leon was shutting her out, even when she practically implored him to let her in.

And yet she still stayed...time went on...her heart cracked a little bit more.

Regretfully she had to admit that things seem to have become rather strained between them. This trip was supposed to alleviate whatever dark cloud was hanging over the relationship but by the looks of things it didn't work. After getting in another heated argument with Leon, she had stormed out of the small cottage that they had been renting for the remainder of their vacation and entered the forest without even looking back.

Of course as fate would have it, it started raining a few minutes after she left and even worse she managed to slip and injure her ankle. So now here she was sitting under the large oak tree and waiting for someone to find her now that it has stopped raining a few minutes ago. The thought of Leon coming after her did filter through her mind but she knew that he was too stubborn and prideful to give into her. Giving in would mean showing weakness and Leon Oswald had shed whatever weakness he had might have had, the moment that his dear Sophie had been buried.

Letting a soft sigh, she leaned further against the harsh bark of the tree. The sharp ridges dug into her back but she did not care.

She hated to admit it but maybe it was time to finally end this relationship. She felt like she had come to a point where she could not go any further...not with the way things were going. She had given all she could and she could not give anymore...she was afraid that she had reached her breaking point.

Closing her eyes she tried to fight back the tears she could feel burning behind her close lids. She swore that she would not cry anymore. Too many tears had been shed already and not even one of them had helped her situation.

The crunching sound of soil under shoes, caused her eyes to snap open and found herself staring at what could only be a figment of her imagination. For a brief moment she thought she was dreaming but as her so-called imagination stepped forward and slowly started making his way towards her, she knew that he was in fact there.

A soft gasp.

He had come looking for her after all.

She felt her heart flutter in hope but she quickly pushed it down as she recalled her earlier thoughts. Breath catching in her throat, she pressed herself further against the tree.

"Stop," she found herself whispering hoarsely, her voice betraying her fragile emotional state.

He seemed perturbed by her reaction but still did as she ordered. For a moment she just stared at him, her eyes searching his but as expected he knew how to hide his feelings so well. The familiar stab of regret and pain slithered through her and wrapped around her heart like a snake constricting its prey. They've been together for so long and yet he was still a stranger to her.

"Sora, we need to get you inside," he murmured softly, taking a step towards her.

She tensed and lowered her head slightly.

"Leon...I...we can't continue like this." It was barely a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped in his tracks and she flinched. She had never experienced his anger but she had seen it directed at others before and she was afraid that he would furious with her. Still it came as a surprise as she felt a warm hand cup her face and raise it so that she was staring straight at Leon

"Why?"

Her mouth ran dry as his violet eyes met her honey brown ones, that single question enough to rattle her defenses. His voice came out sounding so bitter and broken that she was afraid that she would start crying for him. There was a hint of something in those violet depths, something that made her reconsider her earlier decision. However she knew that he needed to know. He had to understand.

"I can't bear you pushing me away like this. I try to reach you but...," she swallowed thickly, feeling herself shiver against him as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her in his arms. She fitted so perfectly against him and for a moment she wished to just forget everything and sleep. Yet she knew that she couldn't.

"Do you even love me Leon?" The hands which had been tracing her back, stopped and she could feel him tense.

She stayed silent feeling her heart crumble slowly as she waited on his answer.

"I do love you but I do not how to show you that I love you."

Such simple words they were and yet they had such a deep meaning. The selfish and exhausted part of her rebelled against the idea but the more soft and compassionate part understood what he meant. He did not know how to show love. That part of him had disappeared with his sister.

She found her hands fisting into his dark shirt as she pressed herself closer to him. She had been selfish and had doubted what they had. Shame and guilt scratched at her soft defenses. The proof of her those sentiments flowing from her eyes, just like the rain that had started once again.

"I can teach you how to love me," she muttered, eyes meeting his once again...only this time she did not look away.

He did not answer, only gazing at her with passive eyes but deep down she knew that he was elated. Feeling like there was still hope, she leaned against him laying her cheek on his chest, not caring that they were getting soaked by the rain.

"Take me home, Leon," she whispered, allowing her eyes to drift shut as she finally drifted to sleep.

Leon loved her and that was all that mattered. Things would probably be a little hard but in the end, what they had was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Comments, reviews are always appreciated and cherished.


	5. New Breath

Thanks for all of those reviews. **

* * *

**

**Title:** New Breath

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme:** Serenity

**Rated:** T

**Word Count: **2121

**Genre:** General

**Warnings: **None

**AU or Canon:** Canon with hints of AU, a what-if scenario...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

**Beta:** No one, forgive my mistakes

**---**

Sora was not surprised when she woke up, found her bed empty and her husband missing. It still bothered her on some level that he would not be there when she woke up but at the same time she understood his reasoning. She smiled lazily at the thought.

Knowing that it was almost time to get up, she decided to get out of bed once and for all. Sitting up, she allowed the sheet to slide down her body as she stretched her arms over her head. The cool morning air hit her exposed skin, making her shudder lightly as she stood up. If there was one thing that she was not particularly fond about, it was cold weather. Not unless she had someone to snuggle against and steal his body warmth. Unfortunately said somebody was missing...leaving her to battle the frigid weather alone.

A quick peek outside her window, showed her that it was still pretty dark and a quick look at the alarm clock showed her that it was barely five minutes passed five in the morning. She had to admit that getting up at this hour had become harder and harder for her, especially after she had spend the last couple of months basically chained to her bed.

Being an acrobat, it was normal for her to get up at the crack of dawn to take a jog, do some stretching exercises, so that by the time the sun was up she was ready to start practicing the moves she would be performing in the show.

Naturally enough that by the time she realized that she would not able to do all of these things, it was clear to everyone that someone would have to pay...even if no one was responsible for the current state that she had been in at the moment. Better said the only ones who had been responsible, had been Leon and her.

Poor Leon had sadly enough been the one who had suffered the consequences of her moodiness and had often been exposed to some very colorful language that until now she did not even know where she got it from. Of course there was no way that she could move that easily around and her body had demanded rest but for someone like her that had been active her whole life, it had practically been a living hell.

To say Sora Naegino had not been happy would have been an understatement. Yet that was what happened when you got pregnant. You inflated like a balloon, you could barely eat anything without having to throw it every few minutes(that was in the first few months), after that you would get weird cravings, in her case it had been sushi with chocolate, just thinking about it now made her stomach turn. She still did not comprehend what she had been thinking...and to think poor Leon had to stand all of this. The man had to have the patience of a saint or he was good at hiding his displeasure. Either way, she was grateful to him for understanding. God knows she had been acting like a bitch.

Slipping on some slippers, she wrapped a robe around her body and walked out of the bedroom...intend on finding that husband of hers. The hallway was quiet and dark. Nevertheless it was not like she was expecting anything less. Leon was a very quiet and reserved person.

The first months after they got married, had been a awkward for her. She was not known for being quiet, in fact she was considered rather loud to begin with and her lively ways often landed her in a heap of trouble. Still it had taken some getting used to when she found herself sharing a house with Leon.

Although he had admitted to her that he did not want to change her and that he loved her the way she was, she still felt like for some reason she was a bother to him with her running around the large house and listening to loud Japanese pop music when her husband was obviously not a fan and would have probably thrown out her cd collection if he had any chance.

Still no matter how different they were, they seemed to make it work, which had surprised many. Even though her friends had supported her through the whole courtship and eventual marriage it was clear to them that they were all a bit apprehensive about them.

Leon was well Leon. Cold, aloof, arrogant, prideful, intelligent and sharp tongued French man that looked too good in black with his unique silverish white hair, deep violet bedroom eyes and had million of female fans running after him. The last thought made her narrow her eyes slightly.

She on the other hand was, a lively, loudmouthed, naive, silly fiery redheaded Japanese woman with large eyes, who still had quite a bit to learn about life and that often got into heated argument with the stubborn french man, who at first considered her not even worthy of his attention. Not to mention he found her idealistic ideas quite laughable if not silly.

Opposites to the simplest and smallest of points, they were basically an odd pair.

She chuckled to herself as she recalled May's reaction at hearing of their courtship. The Chinese acrobat had practically accused her of being insane, even though if she did recall correctly that it had been said Chinese woman who had at first been head over heels for Leon. However Leon being Leon hadn't even acknowledge her. Not unless you counted her being his partner for a while and everyone knows how that ended.

Still May hadn't been infatuated with Leon for too long. It surprised everyone when she had fallen rather hard for shy and polite Ken. Everyone had been surprised and yet something could be said about May, when she truly wanted something she got it.

Poor Ken had not stood a chance and within only a few months she had the young man wrapped around her little finger...not like he was complaining though...if the permanent smile on his face had been any indication.

Sora snorted at the thought and they say that Leon and her were an odd couple. Grinning she gently pushed open the door. A small light burned in the corner and illuminated the nursery room.

Yellow flying elephants adorned the light blue walls while grinning cherubs rested on the fluffy wild clouds. Those were of course Mia's creation.

The yellow hand prints on the other hand on the left wall were of course Ana's job. You could not trust that woman with paint. Instead of helping she had made quite a mess, especially after Mia and she had gotten into a paint fight, which also explained the splashes of paint on the walls...add May, Sarah, Marion and Rosetta and you had some rather colorful works of art on other walls.

Any sane woman would have probably redone the whole room but she found that the room represented her friends and she wanted to share that with her child. Leon of course had clearly pointed out that the room resembled the work of a drunken artist, earning several glares from the women and a splash of paint on his face, courtesy of her, which had earned her a steamy session of Leon's loving when the girls left.

Her cheeks heated up at the thought. Who knew that Leon could be so creative when it came to paint. At the end of it, she resembled a walking work of art with colorful hand prints all over her body.

Shaking her head to banish such thoughts, she quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the figure sitting in the rocking chair. Stopping in her tracks she allowed herself to study him for a moment. He was too tall for the chair and looked rather funny sitting there but the picture he made was enough to make her heart flutter. Long pale hair fell across his shoulders, while safely tugged in his arms was someone that was too precious to both of them. Without thinking her feet guided her to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly wrapping her arms around Leon's neck and leaning her chin on his bare shoulder.

He didn't seem even the littlest bit surprised and just relaxed against her.

"Sophie could not sleep," he murmured motioning to the small bundle in his arms. Her eyes landed on the small infant, who looked content enough to be held by her father. Round cheeks were a healthy rosy color, while small fingers were curled around the small blanket she was wrapped in.

She looked so small in his arms and for a moment she felt her throat tighten. So small, so fragile and she was theirs. Their baby, their daughter. Sora quickly took hold of herself as she felt her eyes moisten. She could not understand where all these emotional fits came from but there were proving rather insistent these few days. She had asked her mother about them and her mother had only smiled and had told her that it had something to do with her maternal instincts. Focusing her gaze once again on the baby, she watched as she yawned quietly.

"Is she hungry?" she asked softly, tugging absentmindedly at a strand of Leon's pale hair.

"No, I don't think so. Yet I just wanted to spend some time with her," he murmured gently caressing one of Sophie's pink cheeks.

Sora smiled softly.

It was endearing to see such a strong man like Leon, changed to the perfect picture of a caring father.

She could still recall the first time he held Sophie in his arms. Fear of hurting his daughter had been present in his violet eyes, especially when he saw how small and fragile looking she truly was but afterwards he had confessed to her that it had felt right and he had felt completed as he had held her in his arms.

If she hadn't been in love with the man before, she would have probably fallen in love with him then, Sora thought amused as she rubbed her cheek against his, delighting in the way his skin felt so warm and smooth against hers .

Still choosing a name for their baby had been easy for her and hard for him.

Sophie.

He had refused at first and she had understood why. The name reminded him of his deceased sister and it reminded him of death. Yet she had wanted to change that. Sophie would always be dear to Leon and had been the most important person in his life at one point and she had felt that it would only be the right thing to do to name their daughter after her dear aunt.

The name Sophie would not be seen as death anymore but as life. Life that the two of them created together. She knew that she was being mushy but she blamed it completely on her hormones, besides she was allowed to be mushy as well.

Nuzzling his cheek, she laid a soft kiss on his cheek, delighting in the way, he leaned into her touch.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

She opened her eyes when she felt him turn his head. Gazing curiously she watched as he neared his face to hers. Smiling softly, he kissed her gently. It was a chaste kiss but it was enough to make a her toes curl.

"I'm going back to bed...are you coming?" she asked softly straightening up, changing her mind about getting up.

"In a bit," he murmured softly returning his gaze to his daughter.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll wait for you then." Leaning down she laid a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Giving Leon a kiss on the cheek, she quietly turned around and made her way to the door.

As she stood in the doorway and watched Leon with their daughter, she couldn't help but admit that this what true serenity was to her. She was truly a lucky woman and she could not ask for more.

She watched as he laid a kiss on Sophie's forehead. She could not stop from recalling the time that Leon had told her that he was afraid of being a father. He did not know how to be a father and he was afraid that he would fail. Seeing him like this though, only assured her that his fears were unfounded, for the way she saw it, he would be a good father.

Smiling to herself, she quietly closed the door and walked back to her room.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and comments are always appreciated. 


	6. Asian Love Potion

Thanks for all those wonderful reviews. Here's the next one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Title:** Asian Love Potion

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme:** Perfume

**Rated:** T

**Word Count: **2525

**Genre:** Humor...slight romance

**Warnings: **Suggestiveness and suggestive language

**AU or Canon:** Canon with hints of AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

**Beta:** No one, forgive my mistakes

**---**

May Wong, Kaleido stage acrobat, Sora's rival and friend, decided that it was about time Leon a.k.a. Sora's crush got off his ass and did something about their relationship. Of course Sora tried to reassure the Chinese woman that there was no relationship and that the pale haired man and she were just friends, but the blush on her cheeks only reassured May about her suspicions and assumption.

Even if there wasn't anything going on between them, it was clear to her (and she was never wrong) that both of them wished that they were more than friends and that was where she came in. Dangling the little bottle in front of Sora' nose, May watched in amusement as the redhead made a strangled noise and tried to back away. Okay, so it did not smell the best, but it was sure to help Sora's love life or better said the lack there of.

It was about time that someone got into the redhead's panties, preferably Leon. Ken was just too meek and shy to do such a thing. Besides Ken would probably faint at the sight of boobs or start acting like an idiot, both scenarios were not pleasing.

Yes, Leon was the perfect choice. In May's opinion Leon was the perfect man to show Sora the pleasures of life. The man certainly carried himself like he knew what he was doing and he oozed sex appeal from every pore.

Delicious, definitely.

Gorgeous, truly without a doubt.

Sex god, most likely.

Ready to rock Sora's world, you can bet.

She snickered evilly at the thought.

"Trust me, just two drops of this and he won't be able to resist you," she said trying to hand Sora the small blue bottle.

Grandma Wong's potions never failed, especially her love perfume. Made from the finest and most mysterious ingredients (nobody really knew what was in those potions and it was probably for the best too seeing how bad those things smelled), it was said to bring out the fullest of one emotions.

May was almost certain that by the end of the week, Sora and Leon would finally be together if Sora decided to use that potion...and she would win the bet she had with Anna. No one said that she could not earn some extra money while setting her friend up. It was a win-win situation, she would get something in return and they would get something in return...more like hot steamy monkey sex.

'Bad May, bad!'

Focusing her gaze on Sora once again, she decided that te only thing she had to do was try to coax the redhead into actually going through with the plan and if she ever resisted she could always pour the damn perfume all over her. She could always make it look like an accident...she was after all quite good at acting.

"I'm not sure. Besides we're just..."

"Friends." May cut Sora off, waving her hand dismissively. She had heard that story before and she was tired. Yuri and Layla had also been friends and see what it got them.

A pair of twin girls. She snorted at the thought.

Friends indeed.

With benefits most likely. Still one had to admit that Yuri was quite a catch, she really wouldn't mind a friend like that. Contemplating such thoughts could certainly interesting, but she understood that there were other things at hand, mainly getting a certain redheaded woman and a certain white haired man together.

"Sora, don't you find him even a bit attractive?" May asked, trying to open the other young woman's eyes.

Sora smiled shyly, her hand fisting in her lap as she bit her lip thoughtfully. A quick look at the almost empty restaurant assured the young woman that even if she decided to tell the truth that no one would know. She was only glad May was smart enough to choose this small and relatively unknown restaurant away from prying eyes and ears. Still being practically interrogated by May wasn't what she had been looking forward to, when said woman had offered to buy her lunch.

"Well...he's quite handsome." That was a safe enough answer in Sora's opinion but apparently that was not what May had been expecting. The Chinese woman felt her right eye twitch.

On some level she should have found Sora's innocence and naivety endearing, but innocence and naivety didn't get you laid or that hot, gorgeous boyfriend. Sora needed to be more determined and more outgoing. Sora needed to get her man.

"Sora, the man is good enough to eat...if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyes suggestively and burst out in laughter when she watched her friend's cheeks turn into the same shade as her hair.

Sora could not believe how shameless May could be. True, she was not a prude, but the way the woman just spoke those words, conveyed a completely other meaning that made her almost groan in embarrassment. Casting a quick look at the door, she wondered if maybe it was too late to run. She was fast wasn't she?

Yet her mind quickly pointed out that so was May and unfortunately the woman seemed to possess some inhuman strength as well or at least that seemed the case when she had beat up that young man who had groped her that one time. The poor unsuspecting pervert was unable to walk for quite some time and those kicks he had received in his family jewels were bound to have some dire consequences.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she was surprised when May pushed the small bottle into her hands. Wriggling her nose, the star of Kaleido stage, quickly put down the vile smelling thing on the table. Under no circumstances whatsoever, was she going to put that on. The thing smelled like...she couldn't even describe the smell. Leon would most likely run if he smelled that 'perfume' on her.

"Now this is what you'll do..."

"May, I don't think it's necessary...I mean." It really wasn't necessary. She had things under control. Now if only May allowed her to explain things.

May didn't seem to listen though as she rambled on and on, about how much of the perfume she would use. Two drops if she wanted him to just kiss her and four or more if she wanted to have a fun night. The dark haired beauty made sure to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively at the last part, making the redhead wonder if the woman had any shame at all. Once again Sora contemplated standing up and walking out of the door or maybe shave those eyebrows if May decided to wiggle them some more at her, but of course her mind pointed out that it would be rude and slightly unsafe to her health. A angry May could be very dangerous.

Sora thoughts were cut short though as the sounds of footsteps caught her attention and she slowly raised her face to look behind May. Eyes widening in surprise, Sora felt her mouth go dry at the sight of that familiar and handsome face. He looked out of place in the small restaurant, making her wonder how he found her to begin with. That glint in his eyes was enough to assure her that he was not about to stand by and allow May to do as she wished. Swallowing thickly she quickly turned her face to a grinning May who seemed completely oblivious to their guest. Not to mention, she looked quite smug and probably satisfied with her plan, which Sora hadn't even heard to begin with.

"So is the plan clear?" The woman chirped, mischief clearly in her voice.

"I think it's quite an elaborate plan, Wong."

It was May's turn to be shocked, eyes widening like saucers, she whirled around to see none other than Leon standing there. The first thought that entered her mind was how did he manage to find them and secondly what was he doing here? She shot Sora a quick look, but the woman looked just as surprised as her and...yet what was that strange look in her honey brown eyes.

"Hi, Leon."

He did not even grace her with a look, instead he focused his eyes on Sora, who for some reason or another looked ready to bolt.

"We're you planning to go through with this lunatic's plan?" he asked calmly as he took a few step towards her.

"Hey, who are you calling lunatic?!" May managed to exclaim as Leon walked passed her. To her utter displeasure he once again ignored her and instead advanced on poor Sora.

Shaking her head, the redhead stood up and tried to back away, only to find her way blocked by the small wall behind her. Noticing her predicament, a smirk crossed Leon's lips as he closed the distance between them.

Sora gasped as his hands slammed on both sides of her head on the wall behind her.

May who was observing the whole display almost fell from her chair. She could not believe what was happening. She parted her lips to say something, but quickly closed it, after finding out that there was nothing she could say at the moment. Was it her imagination or did it look like Leon was ready to devour her friend?

Meanwhile Sora was trying hard not to faint as Leon stared down at her. There were only inches separating her body from his as he towered and caged her with his much larger frame. She knew that May was observing the whole interaction, but at the moment she could not look away from those hypnotic violet blue eyes of his. She was blushing madly, but at the same time she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Pressing herself harder against the wall, she watched in baited breath as Leon leaned down closer to her, so that he could stare in her eyes.

The man certainly was gorgeous from this close up. His eyes, swirling pools of violet and blue left her breathless and those thin, but oh so deliciously manly lips beckoned her. Eyes snapping back up, she was shocked to see the amusement in his eyes. He saw her stare at his lips.

"Tell me Sora, why would Wong have you use a love potion on me?"

"Ah...well, you see, she thinks that..." He smiled as she faltered in her words, her cheeks turning even rosier. He wondered if she knew just how lovelier she looked blushing like that. Of course he knew what that crazy Wong had been thinking. He had heard most of the conversation after all and he had been rather amused. Still there was no way, he was about to let Sora put on that foul smelling perfume.

No, he preferred her natural scent. Deciding that the situation needed to be cleared up once and forever, he smirked at Sora who looked confusedly at him. She probably knew that look already. Not giving her any time to protest he swooped down and kissed her.

Sora gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to kiss her more thoroughly. One of his arms wrapped around her small waist and brought her against him. His other hand wrapped in her cherry locks.

"Holy shit!" May's voice could be heard behind them, but Leon could care less. Smiling into the kiss, he released Sora's hair and traced an imaginary line along her spine. The petite redhead moaned into the kiss, fueling him on. The woman in his arms wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. With their bodies pressed against one another, he could practically feel the heat radiating from her. Her scent wrapped around him, making him drunk and for a moment he contemplated having his way with her there, but he quickly pushed down his strong desire.

However he knew that he had to stop the moment he felt her ground herself against him. His blood turned to fire in his veins and he found himself kissing her fervently, but once again he reminded himself where they were. Although he had no problem with whoever managed to watch them, he understood that Sora would have his head. Letting out a strangled groan, he reluctantly pulled her away.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he opened his eyes to gaze at Sora. Her eyes were closed and lips still raised towards him, almost like a sweet offering. Gods, he truly wanted to kiss her at the moment, but he knew that it would have to wait for now. Sensing his stare, she slowly opened her eyes. He was not disappointed at the look in those honey brown pools. Eyes were glazed in passion, desire seeming like a flickering flame in those beautiful gems. He felt his body respond but he quickly clamped down on the feeling and instead allowed his gaze to trace her lips, which were swollen from his kiss. She had never looked any more beautiful in his opinion. They stared at one another, both wanting nothing more than to continue what they were doing...yet May's voice cut through their thoughts.

"What was that?!" May exclaimed jumping to her feet and pointing at them. Cursing under his breath, he turned to glare at the pest who had almost completely forgotten about. He reluctantly allowed Sora to untangle herself from him as she took a step towards her friend. He almost chuckled at the embarrassed look on his girlfriend's face.

"May if you've allowed me to explain, you would have known that Leon and I have been dating for a few months. Only we chose to keep it a secret, because we work together." Sora blushed. A quick look at Leon, showed her how much he was enjoying this.

She was going to hurt Leon when they got home. How could he kiss her like that in front of May? She glared at him, but he just ignored her and turned to gaze at a silent May or like he preferred to call...crazy Wong.

"Cat got your tongue Wong?" He just couldn't help it.

May Wong was for the first time in her life speechless. Not able to resist Leon let out a deep chuckle as he threw his arm around the small and petite woman beside him.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to take care of. I remember you saying something about me being good enough to eat and by the look in Sora's eyes I would say she's quite hungry right now." It was just too hard to resist. He could hear Sora make a protesting sound, but he paid little heed to it. Instead he brought her closer to his frame as he walked out of the restaurant. He knew that she would complain as soon as she had a chance, but he already had a plan to stop her.

The plan being, the two of them in his bed, with her screaming his name. He smirked wickedly.

Yes...as he stared at the dark sky, Leon had to admit that life was good.

* * *

A/N: As always reviews and comments are always appreciated. 


	7. Control

**Title:** Control

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme:** Alcohol/Liquor

**Rated:** M

**Word Count: **1118

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Warnings:** A bit of suggestive

**AU or Canon:** Canon with hints of AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

**Beta:** No one. Sorry for the mistakes

**---**

Sora had admit that the vacation had been a rather good idea. She hadn't even realized how tired she had been, until she had finally boarded that plane to Mexico. Leon had been right all along, she had been overworking herself. Yet who could blame her, the love for the stage often blinded her, causing her to forget about her own health. She was just glad and happy that Leon was there to remind her that she did need to rest.

Of course she had been stubborn at first, telling her dear fiancee that she did not need the vacation and that she was just fine, but of course Leon had ways of convincing her. She blushed at the thought as she closed the door behind her. The afternoon swim had been just what she had needed. She had asked Leon to accompany her, but he had refused saying that he was going to buy something. He did not elaborate any further and she did not ask him. She had been too eager to take a swim in the large swimming pool after all.

As Sora closed the bedroom door behind her, she had to admit that the hotel was everything she could have wished for, Leon had great taste and seemed to have a rather large bank account, if the bill he was going to pay for this vacation was any indication. Walking into the room, she was surprised to find it empty, but she did not put too much thought into. Even though she had thought that Leon would be back by now.

She only hoped that Leon had not run into a bookstore on the way to get whatever he was planning to buy, for if there was one thing Leon could not resist it was a good book. If he did run in a bookstore on the way back to the hotel, then she was almost certain that he would be gone for quite a bit.

Deciding that a shower sounded mighty tempting, she pushed the thought of Leon aside for a moment and made her way to the large bathroom.

---

He had been gone longer than what he had anticipated, but Leon blamed it on that small bookstore he ran into. The need for some good literature had caused him to spend almost one hour in that store, searching for what he could call passable literature. Unlike Sora he was more into deep and intellectual books. Literature to him had to make him think, not squeal and swoon like his girlfriend.

Of course he would never tell her that, especially seeing that he wasn't about to spend the night sleeping in the couch. The redhead was quite protective of the books she read, especially those Japanese Shoujo manga that he did not get at all. Girls with super power, falling in love, lots of fighting in the name of good and all that. It was enough to make him wince slightly.

However all thoughts left his head as he watched her sitting on the bed with a small shot glass in her hand. Noticing him, she smiled mischievously, causing him to raise an eyebrow at him. Eyes shifting to the small dresser next to the bed, he was surprised to see a small bottle. It didn't take him too long to realize what it was.

"Leon, you're finally here. Look, we've got a present from the hotel." Her voice slurred a bit. Smiling even wider, she quickly stood up, but stumbled. Fortunately for her, he was already by her side and caught her. Giggling uncontrollably, she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest.

Scrunching his nose slightly, he was taken back by the scent of alcohol that he could smell on her. A quick look at the bottle proved that she hadn't drunk that much, but seeing that she never drank, it was only logical that she would be drunk already. Sighing and mentally cursing whoever had given her that bottle of tequila, he picked her up bridal style.

"You're drunk," he muttered as he tried to lay her down on the bed.

"No, I'm not. I'm happy." she snickered.

However she seemed to have other thoughts as he tried to put her down. Clinging to him tightly, he found himself losing his balance and falling unto the bed with her when he tried to lay her down on the bed. Fortunately he managed to brace himself so that he would not crush her.

Still she seemed completely oblivious to what had happened and instead turned her attention to his neck, where she started placing small butterfly kisses.

Tensing under the unexpected attention, it took a while for him to react to her touches and although his more primal side wanted nothing more than to indulge in those caresses he knew that she was too drunk to realize what she was doing.

Yes, she was his girlfriend and it would not be the first time that they were intimate. Yet with her drunk like this, it would be like he was taking advantage of her and he could not do that.

By now her hands were busy with his pants and he knew he had to stop her, especially when his body started reacting to her touches. They were treading on dangerous territory and he knew that if he didn't stop this, he would end up taking her right now, even if she didn't even know it.

And he really did not want that. Taking a deep breath, he took hold of himself, something that proved rather hard, especially with the way her lips teased him.

"Sora, stop." He pushed her slightly away from him. She protested, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and brought her against him.

"But Leon, I..." He cut her off.

"Tomorrow, right now you need to rest...I need to rest."

Fortunately she seemed really tired all of the sudden and by the time he managed to control himself completely she was already asleep. Letting out a relieved and tired sigh, he finally allowed himself to relax. As he brushed a strand of dark red hair behind her ear, he had to admit that this was probably the hardest thing he had ever done.

Yet as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he had to admit that he cared too much about her to take advantage of her like that and even though it had been hard, he had to admit that at the same time, he had never been prouder of himself for what he did.

She was really too precious to him and the last thing he would ever do, would hurt her in any way.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. I'm not particularly proud of this piece, but oh well. Comments and reviews are welcome. **


	8. Broken Sinner

**A/N: Here's another short one shot. Hope you guys like it. I will also be removing Shadow's Dancer from here, because it's going to become a multi-chaptered story. Anyway enjoy and thanks to all of those that reviewed.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Title:** Broken Sinner

**Author:** Anime-Goddess-Sakura

**Theme: **Candles

**Rated:** M

**Word Count: **249

**Genre:** Angst, Drama

**Warnings:** Suggestive Themes

**AU or Cannon:** AU and a bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** Canon with hints of AU

**Beta:** None

---

This was not supposed to be happening.

Hands touched and traced, while lips tasted and branded.

She had just lost her husband, her heart had been shattered into little pieces. He should have stayed away, but old feelings long forgotten made him seek her out, even in that fragile and vulnerable state.

Teeth nipped at flushed flesh, nails raked against a hard back. Breaths mingled together hot and wanting, burning their already warm lips.

She told him, she still loved her deceased husband. He called her a liar.

He had been proven right. Compliant, yet passionate, she accepted him completely.

They had been partners once, a long time ago, but all of that changed when she had married that American and he had started dating the Asian woman...they were nothing more than strangers now.

Strangers and lovers.

Bodies slick with sweat moved against one another. They were searching for that promised nirvana so close within reach and so far out of their hands. Warm, hot, like the heated wax dribbling of the candles, he was scorched by her inviting heat.

Both were falling from grace. Another thrust, another grunt, another sin to repent for. Like flies drawn to the heated flame, they danced around each other. They were getting burned, they were falling apart in each other's arms.

She was his sin, he was her sinner.

He would break her or she would break him.

She was his.

He was hers.

They were broken together, the sinner and the sin.

* * *

**A/N: As always reviews and comments are always appreciated. **


End file.
